


Dear Death

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mockery, Poetry, Sarcasm, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol





	

Death on the wrist  
A head on the desk  
Don't you know they love you,  
despite what's at risk?

You pick at and nitpick  
the things you do best.  
When will you realise  
it's not all a test?

But it's not on the wrist  
It's only around.  
It's black and it's white  
and you don't make a sound.

We love you, they say  
We want you to stay.  
They, they,  
Who are they?

You, you,  
You know you're just —  
and only hanging on for dear  
death


End file.
